


Online Hookup

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Big Booty, Bisexuality, Bodily Fluids, Booty Calls, Cunnilingus, Curves, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Tribbing, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Lesbians, Interracial Relationship, Interracial Sex, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Scissoring, Shy Girl, Spit As Lube, Tribadism, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: A 19-year old Stevie Ann Chester meets an erotic model on Instagram named Carla Hills, they became closer. When it's nighttime, Carla came by to visit Stevie for the first time. Things get very steamy, Carla is really into Stevie.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Meeting Online

A 19-year old woman named Stevie Chester who graduated high school and she lives in her own home, she still remained in touch with her family and friends. She is going to be 20 sooner, she is excited about it. She is interested in Mysticism, she has crystals around her home.

In the evening time, she goes on social media while listening to meditation music. There was a message request that is sent by Carla Hills, an erotic model. Stevie allowed it and chats with her. Carla's text says "Hey, love. I'm Carla Hills, I'm wondering if you could talk to me". "I am now, I don't even know you. I'm not sure if I can talk to you, but how come you send me a request, are you a pornstar?" texted Stevie. "No, I'm an erotic model and a massage therapist. What are you interested about? I'm interested in hookups." texted Carla. "I'm interested in Mysticism. Mysticism is a practices of religious ecstasies." texted Stevie. "I see, are you interested in boys? Girls?" texted Carla.

"I'm interested in boys, but I never tried a girl before." texted Stevie. "Me, either. What's your name?" texted Carla. "I'm Stevie, I live in Eastbrook apartment, and I'm only 19 but gonna be 20 soon." texted Stevie. "Eastbrook apartment? Nice. Can I come visit whenever you're not busy or something?" texted Carla. "Of course, how old are you." texted Stevie. "I'm 24." texted Carla.


	2. Dirty Mind

It is that Night... Carla made it to Stevie's apartment, she knocked on the door. Stevie opened the door, Carla greets flirtatiously. "Hey, Stevie." said Carla, flirtatiously. "Hey, you must be Carla. You look... pretty gorgeous and curvy." said Stevie. "Thanks, you're such a beautiful African girl." Said Carla. "Oh... Thanks." said Stevie.

"May I come in?" said Carla. "Sure, of course you can." said Stevie. "Thank you." said Carla as she comes inside. "This is my home." said Stevie. "Wow, looks pretty good in here. You sure got beautiful crystals around the apartment." said Carla as she views Stevie's apartment. "Yes I do, they're my healers." said Stevie. "Healers?" said Carla. "Yep, they can protect from negativity and brings out so many energy." said Stevie. "I see... You look so thick, do you gain a butt?" said Carla. "Yeah, ever since I hit puberty." said Stevie. "Can I take a look at you in the bedroom?" said Carla. "Yeah." said Stevie, a little awkward.

Stevie guides Carla to her bedroom. Carla checks out on Stevie's thick body, she touches her while checking. "I can tell you have a nice butt like I have one." said Carla. "Thanks... I can feel my body need some rest." said Stevie. "OK, lay on your back on the bed. I can check your legs." said Carla.

Stevie gets on the bed, laying on her back. Carla takes her pants off, revealing her panties. "Why did you take your pants off?" said Stevie. "I was wondering if you could let me stay the night." said Carla. "Of course, you can." said Stevie. "I want you to close your eyes and listen to meditation music." said Carla as she turns on Stevie's radio, the radio plays sensual meditation music. Carla takes Stevie's night shorts off, revealing her vagina. Carla gets on the bed, lifts Stevie's leg up and placed her legs around Stevie's thigh, she began to rub herself on Stevie. Stevie moaned as she closed her eyes. "How does it feel?" said Carla. "It feels... arousing and relaxing." said Stevie, moaning with pleasure.

Carla takes off her panties and dress, she eats Stevie out. Carla's butt is bigger than Stevie's. Stevie kept moaning with pleasure when she feels Carla's mouth kissing and licking her vagina. Carla spits in her hand and rubs her own vagina, lubricating herself. After she eats Stevie out, she lifts Stevie's leg, and began to place her vagina on hers to straddle. She began to grind, making wet sounds from her body on Stevie's. They moaned, their butts latched onto each other when Carla grinds on her vagina, and their fluids swapping.

"Oh yes." moaned Stevie.

"Does it feel better?" said Carla. "Yeah... I never felt your vagina rubbing mine before, it's more arousing." said Stevie. "Is it?" said Carla, flirtatiously. "Yeah." moaned Stevie. "Glad you love it." said Carla.

Carla french kisses Stevie, she kissed back. Carla twerks while tribbing, making Stevie moan out loud. Carla gets off Stevie after twerking, letting Stevie take her shirt off, revealing her breasts. They continue having sex. Stevie lifts and holds her own legs, Carla goes on top of her as she is squatting. Again, she rubbing her vagina on hers some more in a missionary position. Stevie grabbed her butt while she grinds. Their wet folds connect, Stevie slaps Carla's butt.

The bed creaks with a low sound as Carla tribs Stevie. Carla bounced on Stevie's vagina, making popping sounds. They moaned erotically, out loud. "Have you ever made love with a female before?" moaned Carla. "No, I never have sex with a girl before until now." moaned Stevie. "Me, either. I had sex with 6 men before when I was 18 after I graduated, all of them were hookups." moaned Carla. "Whoa." whimpered Stevie, with pleasure. "I know, right?" moaned Carla.

Carla lays back on the bed, Stevie eats her out. After this, Stevie goes on top to straddle Carla's thigh and to trib. Stevie's folds rubs back and forth on Carla's. Stevie begins to trib faster, she goes into missionary position while tribbing Carla. Carla grabbed Stevie's butt, her legs wrapped around her waist. They kissed passionately.

Stevie lays back, Carla straddles her in a cowgirl position. Her vagina again rubs Stevie's, they continue moaning. She bounced up and down on her vagina, Stevie grabbed and spanked her butt. Carla gets between Stevie's legs, in a missionary position. She bounced her pelvis into hers, making clapping sounds. Stevie sucks Carla's nipples as Carla sucks hers. Carla's folds and Stevie's folds rubbed together as Carla tribs in a missionary position.

Carla straddles again Stevie's thigh, her butt bounced on her vagina with her own. Their juices came out, mixing their vaginal fluids.

After having sex, it is midnight... 

"That was the best first time I had sex with you." said Carla, smiled at Stevie while laying her head on Stevie's chest. "Me, too." said Stevie. "You're really good at tribadism." said Carla. "You taught me how." said Stevie. "I guess I did." said Carla. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend and stay with me?" said Stevie. "I'm wondering, yes." said Carla.

They kissed passionately. Carla's life has been changed forever when she became Stevie's girlfriend, they began to live together and have their sex life.


End file.
